


when the sky comes falling down

by starbucks22



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbucks22/pseuds/starbucks22
Summary: In the aftermath of it all, Stanley is the only one who’s almost certain about what just went down.Dina, confused out of her mind, latches onto this.(Spoilers for the end of episode 7. Rated Teen for language.)
Kudos: 126





	when the sky comes falling down

**Author's Note:**

> HI hello I think this is one of the first fics for IANOWT on Ao3! I think this is only the 9th fic posted on here. This is just a little Drabble, and I’m not even sure if it hits 400 words, but I needed to let it all out. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Blood is on the floor.

Bradley Davis’ head just  exploded,  and nobody knows what just happened. Nobody knows what to do, what to say, how to even breathe. 

Stanley is the only one with half a clue. One second he’s being swing at and the next he, along with his attacker, are on the ground. There’s one big difference between the two of them, though-

One of them is still alive. That one of them is not Brad. 

“Stan. Stan!”

A voice is calling out for him. Who- what- oh. He manages to lift his head up to see Dina, wide eyed and terrified, trying to catch his attention. He picks himself up off of the ground, turns his head, and surveys the damage.

Blood is on the floor, as previously stated. It’s on the people, too, and not just the ones that were in the splash zone, so to speak. It hit  everyone.  The school full of teenagers, some of which are soon to be traumatized if they aren’t already, flood out of the building in waves. 

It doesn’t take very long until Stanley realizes that the only people actually left indoors are himself and poor Dina, who just watched her ex-boyfriend die in front of her. She just watched his head explode.

Wait. Explode...

Sydney.

His eyes somehow get even bigger than they already are at the sudden realization. Dina catches this.

The brunette grips his arm and forces him to pay attention to her and not just zone the fuck out like he would very much like to do right about now.

“You know something.”

He nods. He can’t deny it; he just doesn’t know if he should tell the girl the full extent of his suspicions, especially since he’s recently promised Sydney that he wouldn’t tell anybody anything at all. He stood right beside her when she smiled at her (apparent) crush and best friend, and lied straight through her teeth. She made it look natural. Distantly, he wonders how she would explain this whole mess if she had not run off.

He thinks quickly. Maybe he can’t tell the petrified girl in front of him just  everything  he knows... but that sure as shit doesn’t mean that he can’t give her any hints.

Besides. This is exactly the sort of shit that you tell the truth about, even if you don’t want to. 

When people die, even if it was accidentally, the game changes. 

“Dina,” he says. 

The girl nods; she seems to realize just how serious this situation really is. She must have about a million questions right about now. That’s fair- he does too, anyway, and he knows a whole lot more than she does. 

So, he takes a deep breath and watches as the other brunette audibly exhales, bracing herself. 

“I’m so not okay with this...” he frowns. So does she. 

“What is it?”

He doesn’t answer right away. When he does, it’s not directly.

“...You might want to sit down for this.”


End file.
